Shinsengumi Oath
by onore-sekai
Summary: This story takes place in the shogun era. So, for a change of mood in this modern age, lets take look at Mikan and Natsume's life in those ancient era...in shinsengumi. Promised to bring you some trivia! Nah, just read. Read x decide x review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice because I'm not a prefect anymore!!

Yo!! Long time no see! Say that you haven't forget me!! Well, this is my second continuos fiction. I was inspired after watching Peacemaker Kurogane and immediately fall in love with the Shinsengumi! I've even draw Shinsengumi uniform (the Bakumatsu) for my Art Subject. Fortunately, I got an A!! Yay! Okay, on with the story... hope you liked it.

----------------------------------////////

Natsume's POV

It was raining that evening…

My blade was penetrating a flesh of a living human, right on the heart. Blood was smeared everywhere. Luckily enough, the rain washed away the iron smell.

I remove my blade from the dead body. More blood came rushing out, staining my light blue shinsengumi uniform. Some of the liquid dropped on my face. I licked it, tasting the bitter victory I owned.

I seal off my sword, which is known by the name 'Seiryoku' into the bamboo saya (the lid). Suddenly, I noticed a presence of a living human. I turn back to see a girl in purple yukata near my age, stood solely with blood covering her face. Her hazel eyes looked emotionless.

I was stunted, my heart skipped a beat.

'_She saw everything… Should I kill her?_' My thought played indecisively. I tightened my grip on my Seiryoku, waiting to dash out the katana onto the flesh of the girl.

Without any warning, the girl passed out. My body automatically went to catch her from getting the impact due to her fall. Orange fragrance was smelled from her. It somehow relaxed my mind and turned me into confusion whether to end her life or not.

///-

I was in my room, washing the stain of the red liquid off my skin, no iron smell can be detected. There is only orange fragrance to be smelled.

It is true.

I've brought her back to the main house of Shinsengumi. Why? Don't ask me… It was on impulse, more people from the Choshu came rushing to the scene. I had no choice but to bring her together or she might get killed.

"Why do I care anyway? It is none of my business." I muttered to myself, adjusting my position. At that very moment, the paper door slides open, revealing Okita Souji, the First Team Captain of Shinsengumi.

I must say that I'm shocked to death! But I managed to keep my face cool.

"Huwaa… what is this girl doing in your room, Na-chan…? I don't know that you practice this hobby." He greeted, making my hair stood on its end.

"Don't talk nonsense." I managed to reply him. "It is not what you think, Ruka." I continued, addressing him with his nick name.

Ruka slid the door close slowly. He settled himself on the cushion opposite to me. I left my position to serve him a cup of green tea which he accepted happily.

"So…" he started. "What's her name?"

I brushed my pointed hair, sighing. "I don't know her."

"Owh! That's more like it! Where did you find her?" Ruka asked insensitively.

I punched the table lightly while adjusting my right knuckles. Ruka felt my 'angriness' and took the defensive action by sipping his green tea.

My eyes run onto the girl in purple yukata. She was still covered by blood. I let her lie on my futon, wrapping her with MY blanket.

I remembered how tough it was to bring her in.

Flashback 

_My hand caught her light body. I hesitate to think for further action. Suddenly, I heard human voice came gashing in rapid pace._

"_Faster people! They wouldn't have got far! We must catch and kill them!" I heard a man voice. "Die Shinsengumi!" The second man shouted._

_I was assured that it was the enemy who were rushing towards the place. I gripped my katana firmly. My hypothalamus calculated some counterattack I could carry out to face the situation._

_I tried to dissolve my humanity like I always did but tonight, the orange fragrance kept me from losing my consciousness. I realized that I cannot let the girl indulged in the fight. Without further hesitation, we fled from the scene._

_I stopped to get some oxygen. We managed get loose from those people after some intense running I've gone through several minutes ago._

_I scouted the surrounding, refusing to let my guard down. The surrounding was free from living human. I took a deep breath, adjusting the position of the girl at my back. Her hazel hair came down brushing the tip of my face._

_I endured the tickling sensation well and set my foot off for the main house of the Shinsengumi group._

_Shinsengumi group, it consists of thirteen groups. Each group has its own captain. All the groups were under three highest vice commander. The highest authority is theirs; and I… I am one of the captain, more accurately, the tenth group's captain._

_Shinsengumi was established to realize our wish for peace. However, people from Choshu kept us from making that wish a reality. They kept stepping over the line and cause pandemonium. As a result, many innocent people lost their lives._

"_Haacuum!" There, the tickling has done an effect. I realized that we have reached the boundary of Shinsengumi house._

_Well aware of the burden behind me, I changed my mind to continue my entrance through the front gate. I step backward, hiding ourselves behind the undergrowth._

"_The security is too tight. I must get in through the back door." I decided. "No, I can't! It would result the same." I thought, cancelling my first option. _

_For a second or two, I felt regret bringing the girl together. I sighed mournfully for myself. 'ceh… no other choice. I need to get in even from the window!! It is getting damp…'_

_And so… I jumped in… _

End of Flashback.

"Poor girl…" Ruka's voice gained my attention. "Ne, Na-chan… Why don't you change her wet clothes? She'll get a cold."

My face turned red. I clenched my teeth and my fist shaking with furiousness.

Ruka turned get up feeling nothing. "I'll go get her change." He said simply.

I quickly reach out my hand to catch his cloth. "Don't tell anyone…" I said, still blushing like crazy.

"Yeah…yeah… I know. Don't worry, your secret hobby will be safe within my range of knowledge." He said and left, leaving me speechless.

I let another sigh escape. I stood up reaching for a white towel. I drenched the towel with clean water and let the excess water flows out. I wiped the girl's face clean from blood. She stirred a little, but didn't care to wake up. Well, better for me. If she woke up, I would be dumbfounded.

Once again, her fragrance soothed my feeling. I adjusted the position of her head on the pillow slowly. '_What are you going to do with her?' _My inner thought blurted out. "I'll decide tomorrow…" I whispered.

The door slid open revealing Ruka and a maid with some clothes. Ruka and I left the room and went to the front garden. A sakura tree is blossoming to its fullest, displaying its ultimate beauty. "What are you thinking bringing her back to the group?" Ruka asked in serious manner.

"I…I don't know. I was just thinking that leaving her might get her in danger." I replied. "What about our group? What if she is a spy or something?"

I remained silent, not knowing what to reply. It is true. My action had trampled on the group's safety.

"I'll kill her." I said, finally. "You better do." Ruka said before leaving for his room.

I went back to my room. The maid had just finished changing her dress into white yukata. I bribed the maid with some tips, insisting her to keep the incident a secret. She left without another word.

I went into my room, shutting the door behind me. I seized my Seiryoku, pointing the hungry blade to the girl's neck. Sweat rolled down and set off at my chin.

The orange fragrance spread within the room and into my nasal cavity. My receptors detect it and nerve impulses were sent to my brain, mainly for interpretation. Unfortunately for me, I found the fragrance soothing, preventing my intention.

Against my will, I push the blade nearer to the girl's flesh. She was still breathing peacefully, not aware of the situation.

"Am I to end this regular beating heart of hers?" My inner taught running wild. I gulped.

The tip of my blade touched her bare skin. Blood started dripping out. She groaned indicating her pain. Tears rushing out her eye bags. However, her eyes were still shut.

My blade stopped its motion. I draw back my Seiryoku, away from the girl. She kept crying in her sleep.

"Save me…" she muttered. "Save me…"

I covered my katana. I was a merciless Tenth Captain, many had pleaded for their lives but tonight, I can't kill this girl. 'She has to live...' I thought, wiping the blood on her neck. There was a shallow cut. The fact had made me felt relieved.

"I'll let you escape tomorrow… Don't worry. Nobody is going to hurt you." I muttered to no one.

I leaned myself against the wall, closing my tired eyes slowly…

To be continued... (maybe)

////-

So, how was it? Okay? or bad...? Arghh...just tell me your opinion by reviewing! By the way... tell me whether I should continue this fiction or not. Well you see, I'm studying in boarding school right now... So, I'm not home and my computer is away from me...TT...I can only update within this two weeks holiday. So, come review and give some inspiration!

Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice and Peacemaker Kurogane and Rurouni Kenshin because I'm just a short Otaku! keh keh...

Yo! Firstly, yay!! I've updated! Well I received good reviews so, take ur credit! I do this just for all of you! Enjoy...!

----------------------//

Natsume's POV

"Kyaa!!" I heard a woman's voice echoing, pleading for help. I search for the voice. My Seiryoku was still in my grip.

Another loud groan was heard. My nerves work double hard, trying to detect the source. Suddenly, I felt at tap on my shoulder. I quickly turn back to see a corpse, fully decayed, staring intensely at me. The grounds have turned white, loaded with skulls of Homo sapiens. Blood goes dripping from my glands without any substance penetrating me. My body starts to ache, leaving me groaning with unbearable pain.

The decayed Homo sapiens came to my view, wielding my Seiryoku in its hand. It draws my sword out, pointing it at my veins, ready to dash its way.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come and the death to bring me to his shade… but, nothing happened. I opened my eyes, to see the Main House of Shinsengumi. Neither corpse nor skulls in view.

I shot my eyebrows across my forehead, bewildered.

Without any warning, orange-red light filled my view. The Shinsengumi house was on fire!

"No!" I shouted, trying to advance towards my home. However, something opposed my motion. I looked downwards, searching furiously for the source; but I found… heads… fully covered by blood.

I realized that my hands were wet. I stole a look at them to see that they too, were covered with the red liquid.

I turned blank.

My world turns dark.

I opened my eyes… and found myself in my room, inside the Shinsengumi ground, still safe and sound.

I lift my pair of hands to see them in normal state, with no blood staining them.

I pinched my cheek. "Ouch…it hurts" I complained. "It was just a dream…" I muttered; feeling utterly relieved.

I got onto my feet, sliding open the window to greet the morning sun. That's when; I realized…that something was missing. I looked around my room, searching for something that I, myself, didn't sure of.

I shook my head, thinking deeply for an answer. The image came…

"The girl!!!" I blurted. I shook my head panickly. "Where is she?!"

I dashed out my room, stumbling upon a vase, mainly for decoration. It broke but I didn't care. A stranger girl I brought in, is now gone. And what's more, she should be executed last night. If Ruka is to find out, he might report it to the Vice Commander and I might be in serious trouble.

I stumbled upon another vase, like the other, it broke too. This time, my right foot gets injured. Blood can be seen spreading into my stoking. I complained to myself, cursing the calamity that had just fall upon me.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl's voice. Losing my rationality, I shouted back at her. "Of course I'm not!"

I heard a small shriek before lifting my head to see the new arrival.

"Hazel hairs…" I muttered. "You!" I said out of sudden, making the girl shriek once more. I pulled the girl forcefully into my room. I pushed her against the wall, securing her location with my seiryoku.

The girl fell silent. She leaned onto the wall without struggle. I blink once, thinking for the next action.

My crimson eyes went its way into her big hazel eyes. They were startling. I gained my consciousness soon after that.

I lose my grip on Seiryoku and lift it away from the girl.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She remained silent. Her body was still leaning against the wall.

"I asked, what is your name?!" I repeated, emphasizing on each of my word but received no reply. I bit my lower lip, narrowing my eyebrows in process. I pull out my blade from the saya and point the edge at the girl in question. The girl made no movement. Her mouth was still shut.

The situation somehow contributed to my furiousness. I started losing my patience.

"Do you want to kill me?" The girl opened her mouth. My thrust stopped.

I stared at the girl's face. Seeing her up close, she is definitely a fine-looking girl. Her hazel eyes and hair brings me to doubt.

"Where are you from?" I shot another question.

"Edo…" She answered simply. Her voice was soothing.

"What's your name?" I asked again, not having a high hope to receive an answer.

"Mikan." She replied. I blinked in confusion, absorbing the information in process. I held my katana down, and sealed it in its saya.

I opened my mouth, trying to shot another question but I was cut off…

"I have to go." She said. "You're not leaving." I threatened, blocking her way to the exit.

Suddenly, the door slid open revealing Yamazaki Anna with several mopes and pales. "This is where you are! I've been searching for you all over the house! Come, new people should not slack off or you'll be kicked out in no time." I heard Anna, the housekeeper said.

"Yes, ma'am." Mikan answered, passing me in process.

"Oh, Captain Natsume, I didn't see you there." Anna said sarcastically, heaving the bucket of water up while her other hand seized three mopes. She tossed the rest to Mikan.

"We'll take our leave now, captain. Sorry to bother you. Oh, by the way, Captain Ruka wants you in his room, pronto." She continued before leaving me alone in the square room.

I clenched my Seiryoku tightly. 'What does Ruka wants? Have he found out that the girl is still alive?' I thought, fearing the fact that I might be forced to commit Seppuku.

**Seppuku – means belly cutting. In shinsengumi, anybody who broke the code of Shinsengumi will be forced to commit suicide (seppuku) by cutting their belly from left to right! He he… useful information, right?!**

Nevertheless, I made my way to Ruka's room. Within minutes, the room came to my view.

"Seppuku…Seppuku…" I muttered. Sweat streaming out my glands. I took a deep breath, summoning my strength in preparation to meet the First Squad Captain of Shinsengumi.

I knocked on the paper door slowly. "Hyuuga Natsume, Tenth Captain reporting." I introduced myself.

"Come in." I received the reply soon after that. I shook my head and slid open the door. I saw Ruka sitting on the tatami graciously. Two cups of green tea were readily prepared on the small table. Some rice cakes were served to go with the tea.

I stepped into the room in hesitation, closing the door behind me, and took my place on the tatami in front of Ruka.

"Have some." Ruka invited me to the dishes which I accept to offer respect. I took two sips and a piece of rice cake.

"So…how was it?" Ruka started the conversation. Even though it was indirect, I know that he was referring to the girl and NOT the rice cake. But…

"Tasty." Has became my reply. I covered my face expression with the cup of tea. I waited for Ruka's reply but I only received giggles.

I blushed a tint of pink. "What…?" I blurted out.

"You're acting cute, Na-chan. Since when have you become so adorable?" I heard the great Okita Souji said.

My face turned redder. "Nothing."

"Seriously, how was it? I mean the girl you brought in last night."

"Tasty." I replied, throwing my view to the hakama hanging on the wall.

Ruka burst to laughter. I only managed to keep cool and innocent.

"Really…I'm serious. What happened to the girl?"

"Tastier than before."

"Seppuku…seems painful, isn't it?" Ruka said out of sudden.

I gulped. My hand reached for another rice cake. I stuffed it in my mouth, slowly munching it to extend the period of silence.

Ruka lifted his cup of tea, SLURPING it loudly on purpose.

'_He's losing patience'_ I thought.

"I saw a tantou; A bloody one…" Ruka continued. I choked on the cake, forcing me to drink the rest of my precious tea.

**Tantou – special knife to commit Seppuku.**

"She's still alive." I said, finally, fearing that the tantou might really cut my belly.

Ruka stood up. "I told you to kill her."

"She's innocent." I argued. "She's a threat to Shinsengumi." Ruka debated. "But still…" I continued but was cut off by the First Captain. "Are you planning to put the safety of the group on line just because of your feeling towards the girl?!" Ruka started to rise up his voice.

I turned speechless. "I can't kill her." I confessed.

"I'll do it for you, then…" Ruka decided.

"No, you can't!" I argued once more, getting onto my feet.

Ruka stared at my face. "Why not?" He said. I clenched my teeth, thinking for a suitable sentence to speak out.

Suddenly, someone came knocking the door, interjecting the intense conversation.

"Who is it?" Ruka demanded for the identity.

"I'm here to serve more rice cake, captain sir." The new guest answered. The voice was quite familiar.

Ruka stole a look at me and then to the empty plate of rice cake. He demanded the servant girl to come in.

The door was slid open. Orange fragrance spread throughout the room. I turned to see the servant and recognized Mikan's face immediately. My eyes dilated to its fullest.

Mikan bowed low before entering the room. She brought together with her two plates of fully supplied rice cake. She arranged it on the small table carefully.

I stole a glance at Ruka. He was double shocked. He threw a threatening look at me which I replied with a poker face.

Ruka lost his patience. He seized his katana, ready to unleash the content. I quickly stopped him by gripping his hand. I signaled Mikan to leave quickly. She responded and left without further due.

"Why is she here? And as a servant? Is this a joke or what?" Ruka shot questions which I shrugged in response. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Do what you like but remember, I'll always monitor her. You better not let her too free, Captain Natsume. I leave her to you. If something to happen to the Shinsengumi, I'll ensure that you and the girl will face Seppuku." And with that, Ruka left his room.

I sat down, recapping the incident that had just taken place. I stuffed a rice cake into my mouth, munching it slowly.

"Tasty."

------------

To be continued...

-///

So... how was it? Have I gotten better or becoming worst? Arrghh... just tell me through review. Oh, by the way, thanks to the reviewers!! I really appericiate your support! If you think that this chapter is bad, tell me and I'll improve myself! Ore, motto motto ganbarimasu! And if you think that this chapter is good, spread out the news and invite people to come and read! Hehehe...

Oh, you can also try my previous fics, if you're free...Thanks a million!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own any anime... but I hope to produce one...hahaha...out of idea...

Yo! Sorry for the kinda late update. but hahahaha... don't mind2! Ehemm... firstly, I REALLY want to thank the reviewers. (bow) you made my life happy... you purified the cloud in my heart, you caused me to have appetite! hahaha...Seriously, thank you!

//---------------//

Night came displaying its moonlight. The moon was a full moon that night. Only a few can deny its beauty.

In the moonlight, Hyuuga Natsume sat on his window, appreciating the moon like other people did…is what people would think but in the real truth, Natsume had been thinking deeply regarding the girl he found the night before.

Natsume haven't had a chance to talk with the girl. She is always accompanied by a senior servant to teach her about the Shinsengumi household. The situation prevented Natsume from getting closer to Mikan.

Flashback

"_Do what you like but remember, I'll always monitor her. You better not let her too free, Captain Natsume. I leave her to you. If something to happen to the Shinsengumi, I'll ensure that you and the girl will face Seppuku." And with that, Ruka left his room._

End of Flashback

"I must find out about her." The raven haired boy muttered to himself. He put on his black hakama, ready to go out to search for Mikan.

He was about to open the door, when the door slid open by other people without any knocking.

Natsume quickly recognized the face of the new arrival, not to mention her orange fragrance. Natsume stepped back on impulse, letting the girl into the room. He shut the paper door.

Silence continued for a long period of time. None of them intended to break the ice. After several more minutes, Natsume heaved out a sigh.

"What do you want coming this late at night?" The ruby-eyed captain asked.

Mikan shook her head, sitting in prone position. Her hazel hair came loose. Several strands of her hair escaped her ear canal and covered her face. She bitted her lower lips, clenching her fist in process.

"I was told to spend my night here." She confessed, leaving Natsume gaping at the girl's statement. "Pardon?" He asked, believing that his auditory nerve had encountered problems.

" They asked me to spend my nights here, my seniors." Mikan repeated. It was dim but several shades of red were visible on her cheek.

"So, you agree with them?" Natsume asked. "They leave me no other options. There is no more vacant place available in the servant's room." She explained. "So…so… they bring me here." She continued.

"Fine." The ruby-eyed boy stated. "It will make me easier to keep an eye on you. But first, tell me your real situation. I ought to know."

Mikan brush her hair to the back of her ears, adjusting her sitting position. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, including your family background and your purpose of being here."

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Oh yeah?" Natsume shot his eyebrows high. He left his position and advanced closer towards the girl in question. The ruby-eyed captain lifted the girl's chin with his finger, forcing her to look directly at his face.

"Remember that you're staying in this very room. In addition to that, I'm a captain and you, as a servant MUST obey MY instruction." Natsume whispered. His breath came brushing Mikan's face. "I can do anything I want as long as you are in this ground of Shinsengumi; bear that in your mind." He threatened.

Mikan gulped her saliva quietly. Natsume had his finger run on Mikan's face before lifting it off at her chin. The raven haired boy stood up, gaining his initial position at the window. "Speak…!" He demanded.

Mikan squeaked a little. "I…I don't have any family. They were killed a few months ago." She started. "We were a family of farmer before our land was burnt to crisp."

"By who…?" Natsume interjected. "I do not know. I was not on the spot. I was out to buy groceries and when I came back, I…I only found the bodies of my dead parents and two other siblings." Mikan expatiated. Drops of tears escaped her eye bags.

"Soon after that, I came here, to this town of Kyoto. I tried to find jobs to keep living but the demand for women's labor is low. I couldn't find any. Last night, I wander around the town and bumped into you."

Natsume hitched. "Do you still remember last night incident?" He asked. Mikan lifted her face, staring at the handsome captain. "Unfortunately, I'm not short on memory."

Natsume threw his view outside where moonlight can be seen shining like a jewel in the pitch black sky. "The extra futon is in the cupboard on your left." He said, finally.

Mikan stood up and searched for the futon almost immediately. Natsume just stared at the girl's action, not trying to comment anything.

Within minutes, two futons were undone and lied on the tatami.

Natsume removed his headbands, Tasuki and his black wrist protector, ready to sleep. He went into his futon while Mikan sat beside his futon quietly.

"Go to sleep. You need not to wait until I fall asleep."

"I'm okay this way." Mikan replied.

Natsume stared at the girl and then to the ceiling. "I need to remind you of one thing. Under whatever circumstances, ensure yourself to be in this room after you've done your work. If you failed to obey this, be ready to face the worst consequences." He said before burying his face under the thick winter blanket.

"Thank you." The hazel-eyed girl muttered. Her orange fragrance keeps spreading throughout the room…

///-

The next morning, the Shinsengumi ground was busy preparing to welcome one of the Vice Commander, Hijikata Toshizo who just came back from an errand at Hokkaido. Under his request, he asked all the Thirteen Captains to assemble themselves at the main hall.

Dishes were served and all the maids were asked to leave.

"The government has granted our request. We have full power on recruiting the peace within this Kyoto district." The Vice Commander announced. "Therefore, the next task will become tougher for us and we will have to carry more responsibility after this." He voiced in serious manner.

"I need all of your commitment to make Shinsengumi's success." He continued. Each and everybody in the hall paid full attention to his speech, nodding in agreement to his talk.

"I need to deliver a few of you on a weekly shift to scout the outskirt; any volunteers?"

Almost immediately, all the captains raised their hands in unison making Hijikata smirked in satisfaction.

"Very well, I'll pick randomly then; Group 9 to the west, 5 to the East, 1 to the South and 10 to the North. Any objections?"

"No, sir!" The captains echoed.

Our hero clenched his Seiryoku firmly. His heart was beating fast in enthusiasms to carry out the task. The next day, all the four squads were prepared to go. Girl servants were supplying them with loads of food to sustain them along the journey.

Natsume was preparing himself in the room. He wiped his katana carefully, purifying it from the scent of blood. Mikan was there, together in the square room. She prepared the light blue Shinsengumi uniform for our young hero.

She hanged it for Natsume to wear. "Here's you uniform, captain."

Natsume stood up. He undressed himself and put on his uniform neatly. He equipped himself with his headbands and wrist protectors. Lastly, Tasuki was place on his uniform and was tied at the back by Mikan.

"How long would you be going?" Mikan asked. Natsume adjusted his headband. "In a week or two." He answered. "Oh…"

"You'll be safe living here. Don't worry." He continued, realizing Mikan's anxiousness. "I'm not worried about myself." She voiced. "I'm just wondering…about your safety, that's all."

Mikan has done tying the Tasuki. Natsume turned back, facing the hazel haired girl. He patted her head. "Baka… you don't have to worry about a captain's safety. It is an insult." He said. "Sorry…" Mikan apologized.

Natsume let a small smile. He placed his hands on Mikan's shoulder. "I'm just kidding, little girl. I'll be back safe and sound."

"Em…!" Mikan nodded, letting out her first smile.

For a second, Natsume was stunted. His heart increases its beating. He quickly removed his hand from the girl's shoulder and set off from the room. However, before walking his way, he refreshed Mikan's memory to stay in the room. Mikan nodded in response.

Natsume were seen letting out a smirk before sliding the paper door close.

"You seemed happy." A familiar voice was heard. Natsume turned to search for the source.

"Ruka…" The raven haired captain muttered. "Looks like the girl will have some freedom without we keeping eyes on her." The blonde captain stated. "I see you have not done suspecting the girl." Natsume replied. "Of course, to me, she's a mystery from every aspect."

"What's your problem with the girl?" Natsume questioned. "No, nothing; just doubting her existence." He answered.

"I believe I've explained the details." Natsume stated. "But I believe that the facts have not been verified." Ruka debated.

"Think what you want." Natsume snorted, starting to make a leave. "You're not being honest, Na-chan. The truth is… you doubted her too, correct?" Ruka spoke out.

The raven-haired captain turned his ears deaf and left Ruka alone in the hallway.

"You're deceiving yourself, Na-chan. Or rather, you let yourself be deceived… I hope, you're still in the state where you can control your emotions, or it'll be fatal." Ruka muttered to himself, feeling sorry for the Tenth Captain.

"Well…it is your life…"

//-----------------//

To be continued...

//---------------------//

Well...well...well... think what you want but just leave me a review...I need it, to sustain my life!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice since I'm an ex-prefect who is short! Ohhh... my boarding school will be in sight after three days!

Hohoho... I think this is the last chapter I can update...umm the next chap might be updated after two or three month from now since my next holiday will fall within August...(I guess)... I'm so sorry!! But whatever it is, just read this on...and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------///

Mikan's POV (can you believe it! This is Mikan's POV!!)

"He had left…" I said… gazing at the blue cloudless sky. Soft wind whistled and my hazel hair run free. I squatted in the front garden of the deserted Squad Tenth block. Almost everybody from the squad had left for the North. Only some lightly injured members were still in the compound.

I stared at some small rocks. Without any intention, I reached my hand out for a raven-coloured rock. I smiled.

"Look at you… you looked like captain's hair." I whispered, not directing it to anyone. I played with the rock. After some time, I lifted it to the blue sky.

"Light blue…doesn't suit you…" I said, trying to harmonize the raven rock with the blue sky above. "Shinsengumi…does not suit _you_." I muttered alone, imagining the light blue uniform of Shinsengumi.

Suddenly, I heard something trampled on a twig. A crack voice was produced. I turned around to see a black cat coming towards me. Its eyes were like a shining gold.

I was startled for a moment. Without any warning, the cat fell down to Earth. I went to get it and found a wounded left leg on the organism. "You poor little cat…"

I heaved the cat into my embrace, carrying it back to the room to perform the first aid. The cat was struggling quite hard initially but turned calm after I stroked its fur gently. Without hesitation, I wrapped its injured leg with clean bandages. Within minutes, the cut was covered.

"You're alright now." I said. The cat made a small mewing voice. It settled himself on my lap, closing its startling eyes slowly. Soon, the cat has already gone to dreamland.

I let a small sigh before smiling. "I thought I would be lonely in here, alone, but now, I have you, Natsume-chan." I said, naming the cat with the same name as the Tenth Captain.

"Maybe it is too late but, yoroshiku ne, Natsume-chan!"

End of POV

Meanwhile…

"Haccuummm!!"

"Are you alright Captain Natsume? This is the second time…Did you catch a cold?"

"No…I'm alright. Let's get going, the dawn will arrive soon." The captain answered, wiping his pointed nose with a piece of cloth.

'Somebody…must be talking about me…'

///-

Mikan's POV

Three days… Three days had passed without any major incident. And my life as a girl servant is nothing other than ordinary.

It had become a routine, for me to wake up early and water the flowers in the front garden. Right after that, I was instructed to wash a whole bunch of clothes, mainly used for sword practice. Sometime, even clothes from other squad were included in my laundry.

"New people shouldn't slack off! Don't think you can get it easy when your captain is not around." I remembered a senior spoke to me when she saw me pouting at the mount of laundry.

Breakfast was given after my laundry. If I am lucky, I'll get at least a bowl of cold rice and a small piece of shrimp. If that is not my day, I might not get any breakfast at all.

Flashback

"Mikan-chan, why were you so late?! The breakfast finished already." A senior said. "We thought you did not want your breakfast since you were sooooo late." Another senior with long pointed nose said. "Try to come earlier next time." Another senior with a hairy mole on her nose advised.

With a howling stomach, I only managed to bow and say "Thank you for your concern."

End of flashback

And after that, I'll have to clean the rooms in the Tenth Squad's block. When I say 'clean' it includes sweeping, moping, rearranging the contents in the cupboard, wipe the windows and all the furniture, and even under the tatami mat.

After having lunch, usually at the late hour of the noon, all the maids are required to prepare the dinner. I am always appointed as the person to get the water from the well.

As you can see… Each day is a tiring day for me. "I only have you to be beside me, Natsume-chan." I muttered to the black cat. The mammal was eating a fried shrimp I saved from my dinner. I stroked the black cat gently, checking at his injury in process.

"It will heal soon." I said to the cat, changing his bandage to another clean bandage. Usually, I will keep the black cat in the cupboard each morning before going for my duty. And each night, I'll feed him with some of my dinner after all my chores are done.

Even though I had a tiring day each day, Natsume-chan's presence had somehow kept me from losing my ground.

However…

It was a damp night. The moon and the stars were covered in the thick black clouds. The wind was as cold as ice.

As usual, after I finished my responsibilities, I will rush back to the room with two reasons; One, to obey the captain's order to stay in the room after chores and two, to feed Natsume-chan.

I hastily slid the paper door open. "Natsume-chan…!" I called for the Black cat. Usually, it would reply me with a mewing voice but tonight, the room was free from the mewing voice.

Bewildered, I went to the very cupboard I used to place Natsume-chan. I opened it, hoping to see the cat but there was no sign of him; not even his bed cloth was in view.

I tried to calm myself down. "He's okay…he's okay. He must be somewhere around, playing hide-and-seek with me. Calm down, Mikan." I muttered to myself.

I searched the room. Time passes by… it was already pass midnight.

Suddenly, I smelled something…something stink. I covered my nasal with my left hand. My eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What's that smell?" I questioned myself. I went outside, towards the source of the unpleasant smell. My heart started to thump fast.

I slid open the door. The smell got stronger. I advanced towards the source in haste, not knowing why… until…

Thump!! The thunder strike providing a bright light enough for me to see the black substance in front me, with an unknown liquid flowing out non-stop.

"Natsume-chan!!" I screeched, disturbing the peacefulness in the quiet damp night. I reached out my hand, but quickly drawn it back in impulse.

Tears rolled down my cheek. "Who did this to you…?" I sniffed. "Where's your feet?" I realized that the back leg of the black cat was gone. Not far from my location, I saw the white bandage I used to wrap Natsume-chan's injured leg.

My hazel eyes dilated even more. My body froze.

"What are you doing?!" I heard a man's voice behind me, but didn't bother to turn back as I was completely consumed with sadness. "Identify yourselves!" He yelled, running towards me in process, with a sword in his hand. Some other members woke up by the small commotion. They ran towards the very location, each wielded a katana in their hands.

"What's the matter?" One of the members spoke out, clearly annoyed that his beauty sleep had been disturbed. Nobody answered him.

Rain start to pour down heavily, washing the stink smell away. My tears were concealed within the rain.

The man behind me stole a look at Natsume-chan's carcass. I waited for his response.

"What's this?!" He spoke out loudly. "A dead junk!" He called out. His word had severely injured me.

Knowing the real situation, the men assembled when back to their inviting bed, complaining in process. I realized that some of the maids came rushing to the incident too. After the man behind me left, my seniors came to me.

"Clean the rubbish. It will get stink!" They said, without any word of pity. I pulled out my handkerchief, securing Natsume-chan's parts in it.

"Isn't this the black cat we met in the afternoon?" One of the maids blurted out, gaining my attention. "Oh, the one that stole your salmon fish?" The other said. "Yeah, I told the guard to kill it." The maid replied simply. "Haha… you asked Sano, right? Oh dear, you are so sneaky!" The other maid stated, and laughed. "Well, you can't be picky; At least, job well done." They said, and with that, they left giggling among themselves.

"Why did you do that?" I said over the pouring rain. The maids stopped. "Why did you kill him?! It is just a salmon fish!" I yelled at my senior. Their eyes went wide. "Watch your mouth, you arrogant brat!" One of the maids snorted. "Yeah, don't think that you're special because Captain Natsume let you stay in his room!" another maid back up.

I gritted my teeth furiously. "That's not the matter! The main point is, you killed Natsume-chan!" I barked. "Oh, naming the filthy black cat with the captain's name? You're crossing the line." A senior said. "You're insulting him!"

"I want you to say sorry to Natsume-chan." I commanded, ignoring their comment. The maid with a long pointed nose went towards me and pulled my hazel hair. I let a small groan but tried to hold it for the sake of my pride.

"Watch to who you're talking to!" She threatened.

I smirked, "so… this is how the great Shinsengumi does their work, huh?! By using force! You merciless bunch of people…" I talked back, raising my tone.

Dushhh! My head was pushed hard against the muddy ground.

"She insulted the Shinsengumi." "Oh my…this acts worth Seppuku." "Well, serve her right." "Send her to commander Hijikata!" Murmurs were heard.

"I don't think so. Disturbing the Vice Commander in this middle of night will cost our head. We can take care of this small fry alone." The pointed nose maid said.

"Are you planning to kill her?"

"Of course not, moron! We'll just have to teach her how to respect the Shinsengumi…"

"Roger…"

///-

"Bow!" I was ordered after receiving three consecutive blows from the maids using ladles. The maid with pointed nose stepped on my back, forcing me to bow low.

"Repeat after me, small fry don't have any rights to talk bad about us and Shinsengumi." She instructed with an annoying, extremely high pitched voice.

I snorted in response. "Who would do that?" I said.

PAP!! A slap dropped on my face. It stung but not as much as the first one which I received three days ago. Correct, I was tormented secretly for three days in total.

Bumps had already blended with my bare skin. Blue, purple, red and even green are the colors of my skin now. But they are not stupid. They hit me in the place which will be concealed under my yukata.

Even though I was put out of sight in the oily kitchen, information still reached my ears.

Three captains from the Squad 1, 5 and 9 are back from their scouting, which left… The Tenth Squad Captain, Hyuuga Natsume.

In any case, when Captain Natsume came back, I will surely be released.

I know that it is only one week, but I felt that I haven't met him for years. He is my hope to get off this agony.

"Ah, Sumire-sama." I heard the maid with pointed nose call out. I lifted my face to see The Head Maid. Suddenly, my head was pushed back against the wall.

"Arggh, What are you doing you stupid people!" I shouted, losing my patience.

An egg was smashed onto my head, the filling flows out meekly.

"Watch your mouth, brat." The maid warned.

"Stop it." The Head Maid said. "Release her… The Tenth Captain has returned."

------------//

To be continued... after a longggg pause.

---------------//

Natsume is back! Can U believe it! (Kyaaaa!! 1000000000x)

Ehemm...first, I want to thank the reviewers. "**Arigato Gozaimasu!"**

Second, I want to say sorry as I can't update this story for a loooonnnggg time. **"Gomenasai"**

Third, I want to say goodbye since I will be departing for my boarding school (300km away from my computer) after three days from today. **"Sayonara"**

Last but not least (hahaha, cliche) , please review this last chap for another three month (or maybe longer) !! Review ne! ** "Onegai"**

**Domo minna! Matta ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chang chang! I returned. Sorry for waiting. I got really busy, heh heh. I doubt you all still remember the previous chap so...uhmm its for you to decide! Ja!

------///

Cahpter 5

Mikan's POV

I returned to the room weakly. The egg filling on my head had hardened, causing my hair to become sticky. With all the bumps and bruises, it was a very unpleasant sensation.

I reached my destination and enter it without hesitation. Nobody was around. "Maybe the Captain had gone to report himself to the Vice Commander." I said to myself.

I went to the washroom intending to wash the egg filling and get a change of clothes before the captain returns.

I throw the wooden pail into the well inside the washroom. Then, I pulled the fully filled pail with all the energy I had. Luckily, I managed to pull up the bucket. I sipped a little water before taking a handful of water to wash my sticky hair.

Suddenly, the washroom's door went open, revealing the Captain of the Tenth Squad.

"Ahh…sorry." He muttered with a red face, closing the door right after that. For some reason, my heart leapt sky high just from meeting with the captain. I splashed the remaining water onto my hazel hair. Fortunately, I managed to remove the egg filling.

I scooped another bucket of water and poured the colorless liquid on my tired body. I changed into a clean purple yukata.

I went out, ready to face the captain once more. I saw him sitting on the cushion, enjoying a rice cake. I went near him and kneeled. After getting my position right, I bow low. "Welcome back, captain. Thank you for your hard work."

I heard a snort. I lifted my head which was immediately patted by the captain. "Don't be so formal with me, baka. It tickles." He said, purifying my clouded heart instantly.

As I stared at his face, I realized some bruises and cuts. I shook my head and saw his injured left leg.

"Left leg…" I muttered unconsciously. Captain Natsume was aware of my statement and quickly covered his injured leg. The memory of Natsume-chan came back. I still remember that he too, had an injured left leg.

Unaware of my surrounding, I let drops of tears escaped my eye bags. I realized that Captain Natsume was dumbfounded. "Hey…what's the matter?" He enticed. "Don't worry…it is alright." He said. However, I failed to stop my tears. I start hiccupping.

The captain poured me some tea. He held the tea to me which I accepted to show respect and also as appreciation. I breathed deep… and let all my sad feeling out once I exhaled.

"Feeling better?" The captain asked. I curled my lips into a small smile, indicating a positive result.

Silence fell. I sipped the hot tea slowly, with the hiccup still bothering me. Accidentally, my eyes made their own way to the captain's injured leg.

"Does it hurt?" I asked a stupid question. The captain stared at me ceaselessly. "Sorry…" I apologized, feeling utterly stupid.

Without any warning, the captain pulled my hand with his. I was dumbstruck that I forgot how to react at the time.

The captain uncovered my hand to my shoulder level, revealing the colorful bumps and bruises I obtained from the 'kitchen'.

Captain Natsume stared at my hand. He took my other hand and does the same. He even tapped my thigh and shoulder to test for the bumps. I groaned a little, each time the tapping touched the bumps and bruises.

The raven haired captain stood up, making his way to the locked wooden cupboard near the window. He unlocked the security and searched for something in the uppermost drawer. After some time, he made a look that indicated his satisfaction.

He walked towards me, who was still sitting like stupid near his place. He settled himself at his initial place. Once again, he held my hand and pull up my yukata's sleeve.

I felt embarrassed to have my bare skin revealed in front of a non-relative, not to mention being touched and stared. My face started to grow hotter.

Despite that, I still observed the captain's doing with my full attention. I saw him discharging a few drops of yellow liquid from a small bottle he took from the wooden cupboard. He dabbed the liquid on my large and small bumps. I cried a little but managed to hold.

"Show me you leg." He instructed. I blushed several shades of red. The ruby-eyed captain noticed and sank into embarrassment too.

"Here… smear this on you bumps, it'll heal. This is my family's traditional remedy, it is very reliable." The captain said.

"Are you sure, captain? This is very valuable for you, right?"

"Of course it is…! But you see… how should I put it. I'm sorry." He apologized, causing my eyes to dilate. "It is partly my fault that you encounter this calamity. Besides… I promised that you'll be okay as long as you are in the Shinsengumi ground but you're injured this bad being here. I'm sorry."

I was speechless. Captain Natsume might be stern in his duty but he was very gentle in the inside. The fact has drawn me to show my genuine smile, a bright and broad one.

"Thank you."

End of POV

///-

The next day…

Mikan's POV

I'm on holiday today… The captain had agreed to it. I wake up early as always to prepare some breakfast for the captain. Later, I took a bath and match myself with some black yukata with purple butterfly prints.

Reaching for my straw sandal, I stole a look at Captain Natsume. He was still sleeping.

'Maybe he is tired…' I thought.

I set out silently, closing the paper door slowly. "Ittekimasu…" I whispered. 'Or maybe…sayonara.' And with that, I left the main house of Shinsengumi for the first time after setting foot in the compound.

The weather was super nice. Nevertheless, I walked in fast pace, glancing around to ensure that nobody is following me.

Why? You need not know.

End of POV

Natsume's POV

I woke up…due to the morning heat. I glanced around, expecting to see the hazel haired girl in my sight. However, nobody was in my stereoscopic vision.

My heart skipped one beat. I started to get panic thinking that she might escape or get in trouble. Without hesitation, I get off my bed. I reached for my change, hanged neatly on the wall. Then, it came to my realization that I had allowed a day off for the girl.

I released a deep breath, cancelling my action to get changed. Suddenly, my stomach called. "Hey, breakfast man" My stomach growled. I tapped my stomach. "Okay stomach. I'll get you filled up." I said to my stomach. (Crazy)

Within seconds, I felt like stupid. Why am I talking to my stomach? I'm the boss here. I start shaking my head, and gave a scold on the forehead.

After regaining my real consciousness, I peeped the table for any breakfast. I saw some rice cake on the table. My heart leapt in joy. I advance towards the table and settled myself on the cushion. I saw Mikan's note. It wrote;-

_'__Good morning, captain! __Hehe__…__ thank you for your remedy. My bumps are getting smaller and I felt much better. In order to repay you, I__'__ve made some rice cakes. It is my specialty and the cake should be beside this note. Enjoy!__'_

I smirked upon reading the note. Without further a due, I helped myself to the rice cake.

"Tasty"

End of POV

The tenth squad captain is also having a holiday after the long mission to the north. He himself had forgotten the fact until Ruka told him.

"Where are you going? Aren't we on holiday today?" The First Squad Captain asked.

"Oh. You're right. We are in holiday." The raven haired captain said monotonously. But deep in heart, he felt embarrassed for forgetting the fact. "I'll go change then." He said finally, taking steps towards his room to change his uniform.

"Oh…have a nice holiday then." Ruka said, letting a small smile. "By the way Natsume, how's the girl?" He asked.

"She is okay." Natsume replied, hiding the fact that he let her out for her holiday. Besides, he was expecting the question from the captain.

"I told you to watch her closely. You should always ensure that she is within your range of knowledge!" Ruka said, raising his voice slightly.

"I said she is okay. She hasn't done anything wrong during her whole stay here right? Why are you so persistent in doubting her?"

"I thought you were clear on how important to keep the safety of Shinsengumi." Ruka replied sternly. Natsume was turned silent for a minute.

Ruka advanced towards the speechless raven haired captain. He placed his right hand on Natsume's left shoulder. "Na-chan, I know you know how much I love Shinsengumi. And I believe you love this group just as much. Remember Na-chan, it is the Shinsengumi responsibility to maintain the peace in Kyoto, and lately, in other coast too. If we are to fall, there will be nobody to uphold the justice in Kyoto."

"I…I know." Natsume replied. "I know you know Na-chan. So, please just keep an eye on her. I don't want to lose anything precious and I'm sure neither would you." the blonde captain continued. He tapped Natsume's shoulder lightly before leaving the captain alone.

Natsume's POV

There. My mood had changed just from Ruka's word…although he was saying the right thing.

"Huh…" I sighed mournfully. I threw my view outside to the big sakura tree. There are no petals to be blown over. "Well…it is winter." I whispered to myself.

I realized that I'm getting boring every second time passes by. Finally,

"I'm going out…" I said, deciding to take a stroll out to the town. The last time I went there would be in the last three weeks.

I put on my black hakama to protect me from the cold. The squad's headband was removed from my head. Feeling prepared, I set out from the paper door. Again, my nose sensed orange fragrance. I look up, expecting to see the girl but I see nobody. There was only her fragrance; the proof of her existence within this square room.

_'__Maybe I__'__ll meet her__'_

End of POV

----///

Short chap for a comeback huh? hehehe. No sweat! I'll get it update soon then. (I hope) hope you like it. I just lost my feeling, frankly. Uhh...


End file.
